


My Jealous Jew Boyfriend

by AuroreDecadance



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Underage Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Просто зарисовка об отношениях.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman
Kudos: 25





	My Jealous Jew Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на перевод получено. Интерпретация немного вольная.

Картман знает как возбуждать Кайла, как ласкать его чтобы он перестал стесняться, думать о том, что совершает. Он знает, как сделать так, чтобы Кайл сам захотел его, потащил к кровати, поцеловал его, утопая в ощущениях, трахнул бы его грубо, сильно, будто доказывая свою правоту. Как будто хочет оставить Картману тысячу напоминаний о том, кому он принадлежит. И Картману это нравится, нравится просыпаться в обнимку с Кайлом, прижавшимся к его груди.

Он отыгрывается на вечеринках, посылая девушкам самую очаровательную из своих улыбок, низким, глубоким голосом спрашивает, больно ли это — падать с небес. Он подмигивает им, смеющимся, глядя вслед когда они уходят. Глядя с огоньком в глазах, оглядываясь чтобы увидеть, как оглянулись на него. 

И Кайл неодобрительно смотрит на него — руки сложены на груди, мстительный взгляд. Он ещё заставит Картмана заплатить за это.

Иногда, во время разговора, он склоняется слишком близко к Баттерсу, глядя ему в глаза, кивая с улыбкой, а затем разворачивается и уходит, оставляя его, красного и заикающегося от смущения, поцеловав его на прощание. И Кайл злится, ворчит, толкает Картмана к стене, сминая его губы грубым поцелуем, исполненным злости и ревности. И Картман осклабится, ответит на поцелуй, перетащит его в комнату, и, посмеиваясь, пообещает, что они никогда не расстанутся.


End file.
